Amrûn
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Orgulho mata...


**_- Amrûn -_**

Apoiei-me em uma das árvores ao meu redor. Mal conseguia coordenar minha respiração. Meu flanco esquerdo latejava, implorando para que eu parasse. Eu podia sentir o sangue voltar a fluir do ferimento em meu braço.

Tomando novo fôlego lancei-me de volta à procura da criatura que provocara aquela dor em meu corpo. Eu sabia que o tempo corria contra mim, assim que o Sol nascesse, todo o meu esforço teria sido em vão.

Tentei imprimir às minhas pernas um novo ritmo, mais acelerado, mesmo que aquilo significasse mais dor. Cerrei os olhos ante a escuridão da floresta, sabia que não iria demorar muito para encontrá-lo.

O medicamento de ervas que apliquei sobre o ferimento fazia efeito lentamente. Minha pele ardia como se estivesse exposta a fogo, mas eu não possuía o tempo necessário para me importar com aquela dor agora.

Tinha um ogro para matar.

Minha respiração falhava constantemente. Todo o ar parecia fugir de meus pulmões com uma velocidade assustadora. Eu sabia que se não parasse e oferecesse descanso ao meu corpo, chegaria uma hora em que ele iria recusar-se a avançar.

Mas minha perseguição não era uma escolha. Eu deveria matar ele para curar meu orgulho. Não conseguiria encarar meu irmão se voltasse à Gondor sem ter cortado a cabeça do ogro que ousara ferir um dos filhos de Denethor.

Era uma questão de honra. Não iria permitir que seu irmão risse de sua desgraça.

Cheguei à parte mais densa da floresta. O céu estava coberto pelas copas repolhudas das árvores ao meu redor. Parecia que naquela parte as árvores nasciam mais próximas umas das outras, quase não dando espaço para que uma pessoa passasse entre elas.

A luz da Lua se extinguia sobre minha cabeça. Apertei os olhos, lentamente me acostumando à escuridão.

Naquele ponto, mesmo fraco, já se podia sentir o cheiro fétido de sangue de ogro que pairava no ar.

Cobri o rosto com a capa, aquele cheiro se intensificava a cada passo que dava em direção ao coração da floresta.

Aquele cheiro me dava náuseas. E parecia que apenas estar cercado por aquele odor já piorava meu ferimento.

Meus olhos já acostumados a pouca luminosidade conseguiram distinguir no chão a trilha pegajosa de sangue escuro.

Tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum galho seco e muito menos na trilha de sangue passei a seguir o curso que o ogro certamente havia tomado.

Havia é claro outro motivo para estar perseguindo aquela criatura desprezível. O que me levaria a percorrer as entranhas daquela floresta hostil senão o fato de que ele roubara de mim um bem precioso?

Sabia muito bem que não era apenas seu orgulho que me mantinha afastado da estrada que levava à Gondor. Meu pai jamais permitiria que ele voltasse para lá sem ter consigo a herança de sua mãe.

Muitos jamais haviam posto seus olhos sobre a herança que Finduilas havia deixado para seu filho mais novo. E era melhor que permanece daquele modo.

Um leve farfalhar de folhas trouxe-me de volta para o presente. Não havia vento algum que pudesse transpor a barreira de folhas muito acima de minha cabeça. O que tornava o cheiro pestilento do sangue do ogro ainda mais forte. Desse modo era mais fácil encontrá-lo.

Puxei a espada para fora e com um movimento rápido lancei a lâmina contra a escuridão, sabendo que naquela direção encontrava-se a jugular daquela criatura asquerosa.

Dei alguns passos em sua direção e puxei minha espada da garganta do ogro, vendo-o ofegar enquanto o sangue escuro penetrava seus pulmões rapidamente.

Apanhei um bocado de tecido da barra de minha capa e limpei a lâmina suja, colocando-a novamente na bainha depois.

Observei com certa satisfação enquanto o ogro desesperava-se à procura de ar, fazendo com que cada vez mais sangue o intoxicasse. Ao fim de alguns segundos ele ofegou e desfaleceu sob meus olhos.

Abaixei-me e puxei de sua mão morta a corrente cujo pingente brilhava mesmo sem haver luz.

Sorri, recolocando a corrente ao redor do pescoço. Dei as costas para o ogro morto que agora cobria o solo com seu sangue escuro, e me encaminhei para fora da floresta.

Ao leste, um Sol vermelho nascia, iluminando as copas das árvores.

_Nota: Amrûn significa 'nascer do Sol' na Língua Geral da Terra Média. Toda a trilogia de Senhor dos Anéis, inclusive as línguas e os personagens dessa fic pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien._

_Nota2: Essa fic era originalmente destinada a um desafio da Gincana do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. Mas como tinha que ser um anime e não um livro, eu achei desperdício jogar esse texto fora, então postei acrescentando 100 palavras (o desafio original pedia 600)._


End file.
